currently untitled
by Silver Fox Animagus
Summary: a new student joins the glee club
1. Chapter 1

HI there :) I couldn't come up with a title for this, so if anyone has ideas I'd love to hear them :) also the typical I don't own this.

* * *

The final bell of the day rang and Kurt gathered his things and left his 9th period French class. Having French the last period of the day was great because he was all but fluent in the language, so during the class he could zone out and ease some of his stress. He stopped at his locker to meet Mercedes on his way to glee club.

"Hey Mercedes", he called out as he caught sight of her waiting for him by his locker. "God", he thought to himself as he took in her appearance, and her vibrantly colored outfit. "She really needs to let me help her plan her outfits."

"Hey", she replied. "I heard from Quinn that some freshman was going to be auditioning for glee with Mr. Shue earlier today."

"Huh", he said, not really caring much. "I didn't hear about that. This should be interesting."

"Yeah I guess so", Mercedes replied in an indifferent tone. "I guess this could either go really well or really, really horribly."

"It doesn't really matter all that much I suppose." Rachel said joining them and immediately jumping into their conversation. She had an annoying way of instantly knowing what every conversation was about, and she didn't hesitate to offer her opinions.

"We're pretty amazing as we are. I don't think one freshman could drag us down all that much."

It wasn't really a question of whether the new kid would pass his auditions and make it into glee club. With Mr. Shue auditions were something of a formality. He had yet to not let a student join the club. Then again that might be because they had never had enough students trying out to be able to afford to turn anyone down.

It was at this point that the three reached the choir room. The only person that was there already was, Kurt presumed, the freshman who had auditioned earlier that day. He was sitting right in the front practically bouncing out of his chair.

"Well he doesn't seem too excited," Kurt mumbled under his breath so only Mercedes could hear. She had to stifle a laugh.

"Don't judge him just yet," she chided playfully. "Although I see your point." This time she couldn't help but giggle a little, alerting the new kid to their presence.

He literally jumped out of his chair and ran over to them, tripping over his own feet in the process.

Kurt raised one eyebrow. "This kid would certainly be a liability in the dancing department," he thought.

The freshman managed to catch his balance before he fell face-first into the linoleum floor.

As he reached the group he looked only at Kurt, with a look something akin to worship on his face. He stuck out his hand awkwardly.

"Hi, I'm Justin!"


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter! I really don't know where to go from here so I'd love any ideas :) also I still need a title...

~Prongs

* * *

Kurt glanced over the boy, taking in his appearance. He looked like a kid. There was really no other way to describe him. He was pretty short-Kurt estimated he was around 5'4"- a good 5 inches shorter than he was. His hair was done in a way vaguely similar to Kurt's own, except it didn't look as perfectly styled-it looked more like he was constantly flipping his head to make it stay that way. He was wearing baggy pants, low on his hips, and a sweatshirt several sizes too large for him. He looked like he was trying much too hard to look cool.

Kurt fluidly extended his arm to shake Justin's hand. He kept eye contact and tried to loom over the boy as best he could. He thought it was best to try to intimidate anyone who didn't already torment him. If he seemed untouchable new people wouldn't get it in their heads to mock him…this rarely worked in practice, but seemed like a flawless plan in theory.

As soon as he made contact with Justin's hand the boy began furiously pumping his hand, practically jumping up and down in what could only be categorized as genuine exhilaration.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and attempted to extract his hand from the shorter boy's surprisingly strong death grip.

"Hello." He enunciated every sound making the word drawn out and sounding more like a question than a statement. "My name is-"

"Kurt!" Justin interrupted him before he could finish his introduction. "I know!"

Kurt once again found himself raising an eyebrow, but this time in surprise rather than disdain. He glanced at Mercedes and Rachel who couldn't offer more than their own surprised faces and a simple shrug.

"Well…nice to meet you?" Kurt intentionally phrased this as a question. "This meeting", he grumbled in his thoughts "has been anything but pleasant."

Justin continued to look at Kurt with an expression of adoration. Every one of the three glee members present for this scene had noticed that Justin hadn't spared Mercedes or Rachel a second glance. He seemed to have eyes only for Kurt.

At this point other people began arriving for the scheduled club meeting. Most people looked confused. Kurt rarely got this frazzled over anything, much less a short freshman. But Finn could only laugh at his step brother's expression as he attempted to politely extract the hand which had yet to be relinquished.

Still laughing he came to his brother's aid, helping him to remove his hand from Justin's grip, putting his significantly larger hand in its place.

"Hi I'm Finn." He said, the phrase slightly marred by his barely concealed laughter.

Justin's disappointment was tangible as he half heartedly shook Finn's hand and offered his own tentative introduction.

After that everyone introduced themselves to the new kid in turn. After every introduction Justin would glance over at Kurt, who was paying him no mind, involved in his own conversation with Mercedes. After the introductions were over everyone took their seats as Mr. Shue entered the room, writing a phrase on the board, as was his custom. Through his peripheral vision Kurt could see Justin inconspicuously scoot his chair closer to his.

"God this is going to be a long hour." Kurt groaned in his thoughts, rolling his eyed as Mr. Shue started his lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

another chapter :D this is actually quite fun to write. I still need name suggestions though! And if anyone has any ideas I'd love to hear them. Also I would love it if people would vote on the poll I have on my profile. It's to settle an argument I'm having with my friends, but currently we're the only ones who have voted on it. Now without further ado...

* * *

Kurt had been completely correct in his assumption that the hour long glee practice would seem like forever. He had also been correct in his first impression of Justin. The boy had managed to make both Brittany and Mike, their best dancers, mess up some of the easiest dance moves in the routine. He had also managed to trip Finn, who was uncoordinated enough on his own without anyone else's help.

The fact that Justin wouldn't stop glancing over at where Kurt was didn't help his dancing much either.

"Ughh," Kurt groaned to Mercedes and Finn as they left the glee rehearsal. "That was so annoying!"

"I'd have to agree." Finn concurred as he rubbed his lower back, which was still sore from he had tripped during their dance routine. "Do you know him?" Finn asked Kurt, "Because it seems like he knows you."

"That's the annoying part!" Kurt screamed, gaining them quite a few odd looks. "I've never seen him before in my life!"

"I think I know why Kurt." Mercedes said, speaking for the first time. "He seems to have gotten pretty good at stalking you." She pointed behind them to where Justin was walking, a few meters back, pretending not to be watching them—while he obviously was.

"Ughh," Kurt groaned for the second time that conversation. "I'll be right back" He said in an obviously annoyed tone, before doubling back to where Justin was pretending to be engrossed in the display of college posters.

"Ahem," Kurt cleared his throat loudly to get the shorter boys attention.

"Hi!" He half squealed half spoke, obviously overjoyed to have been acknowledged by another student, not to mention someone older than he.

"Can I _help_ you?" Kurt questioned, pure malice in his voice.

"Whattaya mean?" Justin asked, seeming genuinely confused. "_You_ came and talked to _me_."

"GAHH!" Kurt yelled in his thoughts. "If I'm out of patience with this kid already, things are not going to go well." He thought.

"Well I only approached you because I happened to notice that you were _following_ me." He said, desperately trying to keep his voice even and not let his anger show.

"Ummm…" Justin stalled, clearly unsure of how to handle the situation. It was obvious he had not been expecting to get caught. "Was I?" He let out a nervous chuckle. "I didn't notice." He said, looking uncomfortable under Kurt's glare.

"Well if you're going to _stalk _people then next time don't get caught." He snapped at the boy, before abruptly turning and stalking away. "Damn" he muttered under his breath, realizing too late that he had basically told the boy that it was ok to stalk him.

"Wait!" the boy called running after him.

"What?" Kurt growled, finding it increasingly hard to keep his anger in check.

"Umm…" Justin started clearly unsettled by Kurt's anger. Nevertheless he plowed ahead. "Can I have a ride home?" He asked timidly. Somehow Kurt thought this wasn't the boy's original plan, but still, this was pretty ridiculous.

"No." he stated plainly. "I already have to drive Mercedes and Finn home, which reminds me, they're outside waiting." He said before once again heading in his original direction. This time Justin let him go, but as Kurt made his way to where Mercedes and Finn were waiting by his car he thought about the conversation he'd had with the kid. He found him groaning inwardly once again as he realized, this was not going to be the last time he was bothered by the new addition to glee.


End file.
